


Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es asexuel Oswald ?

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Oswald Cobblepot, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: A l'arrière de la limousine, à l'abri des regards, Oswald et Ed s'embrassent fiévreusement, jusqu'à ce qu'Ed aille juste un petit peu trop vite et qu'Oswald le repousse.Il faut qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse.





	Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es asexuel Oswald ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vraiment contente, parce que c'est vraiment dans ce fandom que je peux explorer, grâce au personnage d'Oswald, tout ce qui tourne autour de l'asexualité, et c'est vraiment chouette, car ya vraiment des éléments canons à exploiter ou qui appuient cette caractérisation, ça fait se sentir un peu plus légitime, et ça rend aussi le fandom plus acceptant je pense par rapport à ça - le tag a pas mal de fiction mine de rien sur ce fandom.

L'habitacle de la limousine était envahit de gémissements. Les mains de Ed semblaient être partout à la fois, sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, son torse, sa nuque, puis ses cheveux, et c'était bon de le sentir ainsi, si demandeur. Les lèvres d'Oswald étaient brûlantes, tout son visage, tout son corps était littéralement en feu du plaisir d'être étreint et embrassé, cajolé et désiré.

C'était comme si, en se frottant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, ils arriveraient à se fondre ensemble, à ne plus former qu'un, comme les pièces d'un puzzle. C'était une pensée absurde, pourtant cela n'empêchait pas Oswald d'essayer en se blottissant aussi étroitement que possible contre Edward.

Il ferma les yeux et glissa son nez contre la joue de Ed avec un sourire, leurs bouches si près que sa respiration haletante se mêlait à la sienne. Il ouvrit les paupières et caressa avidement les pommettes d'Ed avec ses pouces, ses doigts sur ses oreilles, dans ses boucles. Il ressentait de l'adoration pour ce visage, une affection pure et sans réserve dont il semblait ne jamais pouvoir se défaire.

C'était magique. Être auprès de lui éloignait tous les mauvais cauchemars. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ed baissa timidement les yeux et Oswald le laissa se cacher dans son cou sans faire de commentaire – sa pudeur dans les moments de grande tendresse le rendait attachant. Il avait tant de mal à faire confiance, mais Oswald avait réussi à passer ses barrières, avec du temps et de la patience. Il avait su comment faire battre son cœur, parce que le sien battait de la même façon, ils étaient pareils tous les deux, ils étaient effrayés mais désireux de croire en quelqu'un, d'être aimé de quelqu'un.

Le destin les avait fait se trouver, se compléter.

Les bras d'Oswald se resserrèrent davantage autour d'Ed pour le garder contre son cœur battant. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

C'était définitivement magique.

Les baisers d'Edward dans son cou le firent glousser et il offrit davantage sa gorge en renversant la tête. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva allongé sur la banquette avec Ed sur lui, et tout à coup il sentit combien ce dernier était excité, à la dureté de son sexe contre son bassin.

Cela le fit réagir comme sous le coup d'une décharge électrique. Il se redressa vivement sur les coudes, se détachant d'Ed, une main sur son épaule. Edward le regarda, une interrogation dans le regard.

\- Je....je...., balbutia Oswald, les joues rouges.

Ses yeux suivirent le tracé de cette mâchoire sculpturale, ses lèvres charnues, cette peau délicate qu'il voulait couvrir encore de baisers. Il déglutit, faisant le vide dans son esprit pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Ça va trop vite. Ralentis !

\- Comment ça « trop vite » ?, demanda Ed. Est-ce que tu peux expliquer ?

Son flegme avait quelque chose d'irrespectueux, alors qu'Oswald devait quant à lui prendre beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas paniquer. La colère lui monta au nez :

\- Trop vite, Ed, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Où se cache donc ton brillant cerveau ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a plus que ton entrejambe qui fonctionne ?

Aussitôt, il regretta la mesquinerie de ses paroles, bien qu'il soit trop tard pour les rattraper. Les yeux d'Ed s'obscurcirent comme un ciel d'orage.

\- Si c'est trop rapide, je peux arrêter. Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, répliqua Edward en se rasseyant convenablement.

Oswald l'observa avec appréhension lisser le devant de sa veste pour cacher tant bien que mal la bosse que formait son érection. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se rasseyant lentement, prenant garde à sa jambe lorsqu'il se remit en position assise. Il se tourna vers la portière, faisant mine de regarder les immeubles grisâtres défiler sous une pluie battante.

Après un silence qui parût durer une éternité, le Pingouin soupira en fermant les yeux. Sa peau était encore couverte de frissons dus à la chaleur d'Ed sur lui. Être soudain fâché contre lui lui laissait comme un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ouvrit celle-ci, prêt à s'excuser pour sa réaction exagérée.

\- Pardon Oswald.

La voix d'Edward le coupa dans son élan, grave et posée. Oswald tourna la tête de trois quarts.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

\- Pour...la façon dont je me suis comporté, explicita Ed en se tordant les mains sur les genoux, le regard baissé. Je n'aurais pas dû montrer tant d'empressement. J'ai été trop insistant. Ce n'était pas très... _gentleman_ de ma part.

Pris par surprise, Oswald mit une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'Ed voulait dire. Il émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée, rétorqua-t-il avec une once d'acidité qu'il s'efforça d'atténuer. Ta passion ne me fait pas peur. Qui serais-je pour juger, alors que je ressens la même chose ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que je faisais ?, demanda Ed à brûle-pourpoint, en crispant ses larges mains sur ses genoux. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques précisément, pour que je ne le fasse plus. Je veux...je veux que tout se passe bien, mais je n'arrive pas...il m'arrive de mal faire les choses...je ne suis pas doué pour ces trucs-là. Hm, j'ai besoin que tu me guides, je n'y arriverais pas seul, je risque de continuer à faire des erreurs et...je ne veux pas.

Oswald lâcha un long soupir et ouvrit le minibar. Il se servit un whisky et glissa deux glaçons dans son verre. Il sentit Edward se tendre et prit une rapide gorgée pour se donner le courage d'affronter la discussion qui allait suivre.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait, répondit-il sans préambule. C'est à cause de moi.

Il grimaça en sentant l'alcool descendre dans son œsophage en répandant une chaleur dangereuse dans son estomac. Les lèvres tordus en un rictus, il poursuivit :

\- Je suis différent de toi. Quand nous nous touchons...j'aime ça, j'aime notre intimité, j'aime nos caresses, nos baisers. Je pourrais....passer la journée dans tes bras, rien qu'à m'abreuver de ta vue, à toucher ta peau, à embrasser tes lèvres, sans fin, jusqu'au soir. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Je sais que tu voudrais plus, cependant...

Il souffla par le nez, l'air fortement contrarié, en évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête pour regarder Edward. Au lieu de ça, il reprit une gorgée de whisky :

\- J'en suis incapable. Je pensais que ça viendrait peut-être quand je serais vraiment amoureux, et je le suis, mais je ne ressens pas ce genre de désir. Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne m'attires pas : je ne peux pas me passer de toi, j'ai besoin d'être auprès de toi, j'aime quand on se touche, quand on est proche. Seulement, pas de cette façon.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Oswald sentit la pression monter en lui, sa poitrine se serrant comme un étau, le vidant de sa substance. Il réussit enfin à regarder Ed, et constata que celui-ci l'observait également, sagement assis, les mains sur les genoux, si loin de lui tout à coup, si loin...

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es asexuel Oswald ?

Le mot tomba comme une sentence dans l'oreille du Pingouin. Il laissa sans le vouloir un hoquet lui échapper et se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche. Après quelques secondes, il s'efforça de respirer calmement par le nez, afin de conserver un minimum la contenance qu'il était en train de perdre à mesure que sa vision s'embuait.

\- Je...je sais que ce n'est pas normal, balbutia-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, ni te partager. Je ne veux pas que tu ais besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire tes « besoins », mais si...si c'est la seule solution, alors...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, s'exclama sèchement Ed.

Oswald le fixa dans les yeux, en clignant des paupières pour chasser les larmes.

\- Si je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux...

\- Ce que je veux, c'est toi, Oswald, et personne d'autre !, le coupa Edward. Enfin, quel intérêt aurais-je à – il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts – « satisfaire mes besoins » si ce n'est pas avec toi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ?

\- Je ne sais PAS comment ça fonctionne !, s'écria Oswald, vexé. C'est ce que je viens juste de t'expliquer !

L'expression d'Ed s'adoucit et il se rapprocha, pour prendre les mains du Pingouin dans les siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ailleurs, chuchota-t-il. C'est de toi que j'ai besoin avant tout, le reste est totalement superflu. Comment pourrais-je seulement désirer faire quelque chose d'aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que c'est toi que j'aime ? Si nous ne pouvons pas ensemble, ce n'est pas grave. Quelque chose d'aussi superficiel ne sera jamais un frein dans notre relation.

Les larmes d'Oswald roulèrent librement sur ses joues, tandis que le soulagement balayait immédiatement l'angoisse qui se lisait sur son visage, éclairant celui-ci d'un vaste sourire.

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, s'exclama-t-il en se jetant contre Ed pour le serrer contre lui.

Edward posa son menton sur son épaule et lui caressa lentement le dos en faisant des cercles concentriques.

\- Je t'aime Oswald. Je t'aime comme tu es. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu n'aimes pas certaines choses que j'aime faire. L'important, c'est ce qui nous réunis.

Il effleura l'oreille d'Oswald avec ses lèvres :

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Seul un geignement étouffé lui répondit. Puis Oswald murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque auparavant. Je t'aime à en perdre le souffle.

Ed sourit en fermant les yeux, inspirant profondément contre sa nuque, comme pour aspirer un peu de son être, pour se rassurer.

\- Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors je vais le répéter jusqu'à plus soif mais : Non, une personne ace n'est pas obligée de laisser son/sa partenaire coucher ailleurs juste parce que celui-ci/celle-ci n'est pas ace. Le sexe n'est pas un droit, le sexe n'est pas une nécessité dans un couple.
> 
> Le sexe n'est pas un besoin : personne ne meurt de ne pas avoir de rapport sexuel. L'attachement par contre, c'est prouvé scientifiquement qu'on peut mourir de son absence, notamment chez les bébés. 
> 
> La libido peut s'exprimer sans forcément que ce soit en ayant des rapports sexuels avec une autre personne. D'ailleurs les ace peuvent aussi avoir une libido *pfuuuu mindblowing*
> 
> Alors oui, les relations entre personnes ace et personnes non-ace peuvent être difficiles, la communication y est essentielle, mais c'est très important de mettre ses préjugés de côté et de surtout être à l'écoute l'un de l'autre !


End file.
